As recent rapid trend in modern electronic devices is not only toward thinner, lighter and smaller devices, but also toward multifunctional and high-performance devices, the fabrication and technology of integrated circuits (ICs) has to evolve correspondingly toward a more high-density and miniature design so as to allow more electronic components to be received inside limited chip space. Consequently, the relating IC package substrate and the package technology are evolved accordingly to meet the trend. One example is the development of the flip-chip packaging technology, especially the flip-chip chip size package (FCCSP) and the flip-chip package-on-package (FCPOP), which are advanced IC fabrication methods capable of assembling and packaging various IC components of different characteristics and are being applied primarily in network communication devices, whichever require high performance in high-frequency high-speed operations and high-density distribution in IC packages that are thinner, lighter and smaller, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and notebook computers. In response to the aforesaid trend of thinner, lighter and smaller, it is in need of a new and advanced flip-chip packaging solution.